


Sweet Love

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bunny Green, M/M, No Beta, Wolf Red - Freeform, Wolf Red x Bunny Green, hey lop ears are cute all right, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: A young boy— close to Green’s age if not a bit older, is picking some of the berries. His black wolf ears flicking back at a butterfly that tries to perch on it.“Welcome home.” The boy responds in monotone, standing up and turning to them with a basket of berries in his arms, as red as his eyes.Green hides behind his grandfather.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Sweet Love

“Where do you think you’re going little _bunny_?”

Green’s ear twitched under the hoodie of his poncho at the awfully condensing tone the man threw at him. “I’m going to Red’s.” He answers. Turning and narrowing his emerald hues at the group of predators that he had just passed by.

The stares he received back were unnerving. But Green stood his ground though he grips the hem of his shirt, balling it into his fists under the cover of his poncho as they approached him.

He had gone down this road far too many times, and each time it was unnerving as always when Red isn’t by his side.

But.

Hell if he’d allow them to look at him with those dirty predatory gazes without consequences.

“At first I don’t understand why Red likes you so much, but now that I finally get to see you. I think I know why; you have a pretty face, tiny body, you can pass as a female rabbit.” He laughs, mirrored by his lackeys behind him.

The male leans closer to Green. “I bet you’d be a good fuck too.”

Green’s right hook collides into the man’s face, sending him flying back into his group of friends.

“You dammed rabbit!” The wolf he had punched just now, yelled, pulling himself free from his friends and lunged at Green. Green blocked his almost-well aimed punch, steps to the side and pull the man forward before letting go, Green rises his leg, bringing down his heel with force right on the man’s back.

With a pained groan, the man was slammed down on the dirt path with the air knocked out of him. Green places a foot on the man’s back as he leveled the rest of them with a glare. “What’s wrong? Scared by a _small tiny rabbit_?”

‘ _I can take them down if they attack me one by one… but like that’s gonna happen._ ’

And true to his intuition, the remaining four rushed forward. Green readied his stance but before they could even go halfway near him, a rush of wind blows and for that short of an instance, he could see a blur of someone rocketing past him from behind before the four predators in front of him drops to the ground like dolls whose strings had just been cut.

It wasn’t long until Green could see blood pooling from under them, seeping into the dirt.

He was then pulled into a tight hug; he would’ve fought back if it weren’t for the familiar scent.

“Are you all right? I’m sorry I’m late.”

Green shakes his head, burying his face into Red’s chest. “I’m fine…”

Looking down, he could see Red’s right hand covered in blood, up to his elbow.

Red pats him, pressing a kiss onto Green’s forehead. “I didn’t kill them, nor am I hurt. Don’t worry.” Though, from the tone of Red’s voice, Green knows Red would’ve wanted to kill them.

* * *

**~~17 years ago ~~**

Inside of a rather busy Oak Herbalist shop.

Green sat by the stairs, watching as the staff handles the orders, weighing the herbs, working efficiently to not bump against each other or the customers, and to not mix up the orders.

“Busy as bees.” Green murmured and then giggled in surprise when he was picked up from behind.

“Don’t play near the stairs, Green.” Oak carries him with one arm, looking at the shop from above. 

“Gramp! I want to help.”

“You’re still small, you might get trampled on.” Daisy leans forward on the railing, Green puffed his cheeks at her, his bunny ears bristling.

“Now, now. Daisy is right, you’re still small Green.” Oak intervened but softened when he sees Green starts to get teary-eyed.

“Gramps always supports big sis…”

“It’s not like that.” He pats his grandson. “I just don’t want any of you to get hurt. When you’re big enough I’ll teach you more about medicines, okay?”

“Ah!” Daisy exclaimed. “I have to send Ms. Ayame her herbs for the week. I’ll go on and do that.”

“Be careful, Daisy. Remember to be home before dinner.”

“Yeesss~!” She replied, grabbing her bag and rushing down the stairs before exiting the shop.

“Send herbs?” Green questioned, looking up at his grandfather. ”I want to send herbs.”

“What? No.”

“But Daisy and Trace can!” Green rebutted.

Oak carries him to a table and sat down. “Because Daisy already knows the town map. And Ms. Ayame’s house is close. Plus Trace is already a teenager.”

“Mhggmghgmhhh…” Green pouts. His little hands grabbing at the hem of his purple knitted sweater.

“You’ll stretch it if you pull it like that.” 

Green reluctantly let's go and he falls into silence. Oak felt bad after seeing his grandson’s sad expression, but even if he continues to say no, Green is adventurous and would eventually find his way into doing what he wants. 

Oak places Green down onto the empty seat next to him, he sat up and goes to one of the drawers, tucking in several items in a bag. “Ah… I just remembered. There’s still one more house that needed to be delivered to.”

Green perked up at this, practically beaming when Oak hands him the messenger’s bag. “Help me carry this while we go? But it’ll be a long walk.”

Putting on his green poncho to cover his ears and tail, Green exits the shop with his grandfather, Oak holds his hand as they weave through the rather crowded streets. But unlike that of an adult, Green’s short legs were ineffective to follow Oak’s strides, so Oak carries him instead until they were out from the shopping district.

On their way to their customer’s house, Green notices that they were ways way from the town, almost at the outskirts, even though he tried to remember the path they’ve taken, there were far too many turns for him to remember.

They took a dirt path down a small hill, no longer within well-paved roads or buildings, just trees, and greeneries as far as the eyes can see until sees several fluffy sheeps in the distance, in a fenced-off area, they approached a young girl who was sitting under a tree. Who brightens when she sees them.

“Prof. Oak!” She waves.

“Good afternoon, Leaf.” Oak greeted.

“Good afternoon!” She then leans down to Green’s level. “Who is the little guy? Your grandson?”

“Say hi, Green.”

Green refused; instead, he hid behind Oak and nervously peeks at the lady, focusing at her wolf ears. Leaf notices this and smiles. “Want to see a trick?” She places her hand over her ears and smoothed them down when she lowered her hands, her wolf ears were nowhere to be seen.

The little bunny blinked in surprise.

“Ta-da~! They’re gone, well, not really, I just concealed them using magic.” Leaf chuckled. “Don’t be so nervous, I won’t eat you. That’s so primitive.”

“Can you make mine disappear too?”

Surprised, Leaf looks at the still hiding boy. “Why is that?”

“I don’t like them.”

“Now, now, Green. There’s no problem with yours.” Oak pats him and ushered him to his side.

They head further down the path until they arrived at a cozy looking cottage; the courtyard is filled with wonderful flowerbeds, well-tended berry bushes, and herbs.

“I’m home~!” Leaf called out.

A young boy— close to Green’s age if not a bit older, were picking some of the berries. His black wolf ears flicking back at a butterfly that tries to perch on it.

“Welcome home.” The boy responds in monotone, standing up and turning to them with a basket of berries in his arms, as red as his eyes.

Green hides behind his grandfather.

The four of them head inside and Green sat in the living room as his Oak goes to check on Leaf’s sick mother upstairs. The cottage has a homely feeling to it, cozy and warm. Green got up and starts to look around; he noticed that there are a lot of family pictures.

Carefully taking one of the framed pictures, Green couldn’t help but feel a little sad. If… if his parents were still alive… they could take these kinds of pictures too.

Behind him, the red-eyed boy barely steps past the threshold from the kitchen into the living room when he heard Green’s little sobs, the other boy’s shoulders quivering; in his hands, he held one of the pictures from the shelves.

He quickly withdrew his leg and retreats back into the kitchen, pressing his back against the wall. Why is that other boy crying?

Hearing rapid footsteps from behind him, Green tries to put the picture back on the shelf in a rush, but it clattered onto the floor instead, the glass breaking at the same time Green was face to face with the wolf boy. Blood rushing to his head, the need to get away, the need to scream.

The need to get away from this _carnivore_.

But he was silenced, a palm over his mouth, and something slipped past his teeth, bursting in sweetness upon contact with his tongue. The wolf boy kept him there, still as a wooden doll, holding onto Green’s arm in a vice-grip. Crimson hues widening when the wind floods the room through the windows, Green’s hoodie fell, revealing orange sunset-colored hair and fluffy droopy bunny ears with summer field glossy eyes.

The wolf boy pulled away as though he had been burnt and ran into the kitchen, leaving Green in a state of shock.

The bunny’s tongue rolled the piece of candy that the wolf boy had shoved into his mouth; it was very sweet and berry flavored.

* * *

On their way back to town, Oak notices that Green was holding something; a small bottle filled with colorful star-shaped things.

Red stopped them earlier when they were ready to leave and thrust something into Green’s small hands before running back into his house in a rush.

“What did Red gave you?”

Green inspected the bottle and pulled the cork out. A sweet scent wafts out from the glass bottle. He timidly sniffed at it and remembered that this was the scent of the candy Red shoved into his mouth when he was crying earlier.

“That’s nice of him.” Oak nodded. “You should give him something too, next time.”

“Something?”

“Like a thank you gift.”

Later that night, Green cried when Daisy tries to take his candies.

“You can’t bring those to bed! You’ll get eaten by ants!” Daisy had yelled, resulting in a sibling’s quarrel that leads Green to end up sleeping in his big brother’s room to protect his candies from Daisy.

“You can keep the bottle in a bowl of water.” Trace suggested, patting him. “That way the ants can’t get near it.”

“Including Daisy?”

“Daisy’s not an ant, but sure.”

Meanwhile back at Red’s house, Leaf was rummaging through the storage to find a spare picture frame. Red had apologized for breaking it but she wasn’t angry, it was just a frame and she knew he wasn’t the one who broke it anyway. She was more or less curious about Red’s sudden change, usually, he won’t even go near other children but just now he had asked about Green.

“He’s professor Oak’s grandson, you know, the one who came here earlier.”

Leaf stacked back the boxes that she had brought down after finding the one where she kept the frames in. “He’s very shy it seemed, the old man said he was born with lop type ears. This was uncommon but nothing too strange. People tend to be judgmental about things they rarely see. It must be hard for Green.”

Red shuffles up the stairs, a displeased expression on his face.

A week later Red follows his mother to town on his own little bicycle, he doesn’t need the extra wheels anymore so Leaf took them off for him this morning. His mother lets him lead the way just in case if he falls, but it seemed that Red got his balance under control even during the bumpy road.

He had a little trouble going uphill though.

“Are you all right?” She questioned. Red shook his head, determined to get through this obstacle on his own.

Eventually, Red got up from his bicycle and his mother thought that he was giving up, but Red simply push the bicycle instead.

“He got it figured out.” Covering a chuckle, she quietly follows him. Happy seeing the triumphant look on his face, his tail wagging happily.

As usual, the marketplace was crowded. Red held his mother’s hand as they traverse through the crowds, browsing different stalls and shops, their bikes parked next to the police booth not far away.

As Red was munching on some fried squid, his mother called someone over. Maybe a friend of hers.

Red shuffles away to the edge of the bench they were sitting on in an attempt to not be dragged into her conversation, yet he saw a somewhat familiar green poncho in his peripheral vision, his red hues suddenly focused on the rabbit he saw.

Green stiffened, hiding behind Trace’s legs and clutching onto his pant leg.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

Trace’s dark eyes follows his little brother’s timid finger, and he was about to glare at whoever that was scaring Green, but it turns out that Green was pointing at the wolf boy. He’d save the intimidation for another day then.

“Red, you’re scaring Green.”

“??” Red snapped his gaze away, focusing on the flavor of his food instead. He’d only seen Trace a couple of times, the Oak family seems to already have their hands full on tasks and keeping their supplies going for people who needed it but can’t quite afford it.

Trace pats Green’s head and lifts him up before setting him on the bench next to Red.

“Be good. I’m going to talk with Red’s mother for a bit.”

Green huffed, fixing his hoodie as Trace walks away.

Red offers him a piece of the squid; Green makes a weird face at it.

“I don’t eat meat.”

Oh.

Right.

“…you…”

Red’s ear twitched, he turns his head to look at Green but the bunny looked away in an instant.

Green bursts out an “I said thank you!” and lowered his voice after. “For the candies… you gave them to me so I’d stop crying, right?” ‘ _Even though I almost choked._ ’

Red didn’t reply, but from the sway of his tail, Green already knew the answer.

Trace came back a little while after, he’s always a bit protective of his siblings and they’re still young so it can’t be helped. Even leaving Green for a few minutes in such a crowded place was already giving the teen bad thoughts. “Let’s go home.”

Green hopped off the bench and held Trace’s finger, bowing to Red’s mother before they take their leave.

Red discreetly stares at the herb packages that his mother was holding, looking away before she notices him. He already knew the answer, it’ll be the same no matter how many times he asked; ‘ _It’s nothing’_

* * *

One summer day, Red burst into Oak’s shop, Trace catches him before Red could fall on the floor. The poor boy was out of breath, he clutches onto Trace’s shirt, teary-eyed. “My mom...please…she’s…”

Trace picked him up and carries him upstairs, startling Green who was trying to read on the sofa.

“Green, look after him for a bit.”

“Eh…?”

Trace uttered out a quick ‘Don’t let him out in that state.’ before taking his bag and rushing downstairs.

Green stares at the wolf boy, sticky in sweat, almost hyperventilating, he tries to get off from the sofa, to presumably follow Trace, but Green stops him, attempting to push Red down with a pillow because he doesn’t want to get his hands sticky. Red slaps the pillow away, sending it flying across the room. Green squeaked at the force of it, backing away with a frightened look on his face, shrinking under Red’s glare.

Thick crimson liquid flows from the three deep claw marks marring the back of Green’s right hand, dripping onto the wooden floor.

“ **Get out of my way.** ”

Green shook his head, clutching his bleeding hand, running to the stair, and blocked it, his arms spread out. “Brother Trace said I shouldn’t let you out! And it’s not like you can do anything! You’re not a doctor!”

Red bristled even more.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I write nonsense, along the way till today I think I've lost something that enables me to write what I want. Not caring what other thinks, if it's bad it's bad, though I can hardly distinguish what I want versus what I needed it to be. Isn't it pitiful to let something precious to me slip away like this.


End file.
